


Subtly In Love

by angelcastiel72



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute headcanons of mine, nothing too bad, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel72/pseuds/angelcastiel72
Summary: How I imagine Dean and Cas's relationship would be like. Includes cute scenarios and relationship quirks. Mentions of sad things but only a little. Mostly fluffy.





	

It was a year into Dean and Cas's relationship, and it was going great. Not many people (or things) knew though, since they naturally weren't into PDA. 

In the beginning it was all very new for both of them. Dean never really had any relationships that had this deep of a connection or love, and Cas just simply had never been in a relationship. So they formed their own type of love, one where they never really needed to express what they felt, the other just sort of knew. 

One thing Dean does love to do is hug his angel from behind, and rest his chin on his shoulder, and just kind of stay there for a while. It gave him a sense of comfort in their crazy and fucked up lives. Cas on the other hand loved to make dirty jokes, the ones that have Dean slightly blushing and fidgety. At first Cas had no idea what the things he was saying really meant, he just saw a correlation. These types of phrases equal awkward Dean. Eventually Dean explained it all to him, but he just can't help it, it's just funny to see the guy who's never really awkward to all of a sudden be stuttering and uncomfortably clearing his throat.

Sam couldn't be happier for his big brother. The smile that would light up on Dean's face whenever he'd look at Cas showed just how great things now were for him. It was just gratifying to see Dean finally have positivity in his life. Their lives were very hectic with people dying left and right and when either of them can find any happiness within it, it is a miracle and they both understood that very well.

Another thing Dean loved to do was play with Cas's bed hair; Cas obviously wouldn't sleep, but he would lay in bed with Dean - and if anyone asks, it's Cas who insists upon it. Dean certainly doesn't need Cas to be near him in order to comfortably fall asleep, and I can't believe you'd think otherwise. *wink wink* - and think and watch him and cuddle a little. And everyday Dean would run his fingers through Cas's hair, laughing at the different hair styles he could give him. It never got old and it was a tradition.

Cas would sometimes leave a cute note for Dean in the bathroom for when he'd take his morning shower. He loved signing it with little Enochian symbols that stood for love or strength, even making Dean learn what the symbols are now. The notes would usually be something super cheesy, like a pick-up line he'd found on the Internet, just anything to help brighten Dean's day. He'd even do some ones that were just shower puns, which had Dean face palming as he rinsed the soap out of his hair. Dean appreciated and loved the effort each little note had, which is why he saved every single one of them inside of his personal bag. He couldn't ever throw any away, no matter how much space they'd take up.

Dean and Cas were subtly in love. They didn't kiss that often, they didn't say 'I love you' a whole lot, but you could just tell from they way they looked at each other and messed around. They knew that the love they'd found was something insanely special, because no matter what, they found their way back to each other. There's been countless times where each of them had fucked up, tons of arguments, but even while one was so damn angry at the other, he'd want to be cuddling the entire time. There had been a moment they had recently that made them both upset for different reasons and in different ways. 

They'd been talking about the future and Cas said something along the lines of sacrificing himself for Dean if the situation called for it. Dean got pissed and mentioned how sacrificing is always how the monster wins. But Cas then clarified that he meant that when Dean grows old and when the natural order of life happens, he wouldn't know if he could continue to live without him. Dean thought for moment and said that first of all, it's not likely he'd get to grow old - Cas then sort of commented that the scenario is in a world where they aren't killed by someone (something) - and second, that he better live. That the world shouldn't lose the last remaining angel that wants free will and questioned heaven and that is a real hero. The conversation ended with them hugging with tears around their eyes. 

But no matter how the day went whether it was romantic or full of bickering, they looked forward to any moment they had with each other. Because you never really knew when it was all going to change.


End file.
